


Dissidence

by Helenae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenae/pseuds/Helenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zephirin can only feel hate in his stomach as Aymeric is celebrated for his new position as Lord Commander. And he wants retribution for being overlooked for the position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissidence

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back and decided to post it after a lull of AymericxZephirin fics. Enjoy.

“Another toast to our newest, Lord Commander!” A high born lord celebrated as he tipped his wine glass upwards. Aymeric, already having consumed too much fine wine, sluggishly rose his own glass with a smile. Despite not caring much for drinking, he participated in his own celebration with the men in the room by deep gulps. His brain became fuzzy, and normally he would not consume so much, but customs would have it that he celebrate with the lords of Ishgard as they in turn celebrated him. It was all still a shock that he gained the position, he had been certain that it would be Zephirin in his current place.

  
Glancing across the packed room, Aymeric self-consciously looked for that man, his rival. He wasn’t surprised to find him wedged between several knights. He could only see the back of his head, yet Zephirin must have known that Aymeric had been searching for him. Smugly, he turned his face towards Aymeric his eyes instantly catching his. The sharp facial features of Zephirin were lit up by the gaudy chandelier. The Temple Knight wore the standard armor but had donned on a blue sash that complimented his hair. As they stared he noted how Zephirin’s wide mouth was neutral. Surprisingly, those lips twitched into a smile before the man lifted his glass and silently toasted Aymeric.

  
Was it concession to losing to him, Aymeric wondered. But the way Zephirin’s green eyes burned as the man sipped from his glass made Aymeric’s stomach twist with unease. It was an insult that a bastard like himself had bested someone of Zephirin’s stature. Perhaps even worse than if a lowborn had risen up the ranks to topple the valorous knight. Aymeric sensed the masks the gentry wore, erected by finery and good manors, hid disapproval of his election. Had he received it due to his father like the rumors suggest, or was it truly won over the most gallant, honest, and trustworthy knight of his generation?

  
Honestly, Aymeric was not quite sure himself. But somewhere in his heart he was certain that it was for the best that he became Lord Commander and not Zephirin. So he tipped his cup in recognized congratulations, hoping that perhaps Zephirin would let their rivalry die and this night would be the end of it.

  
If it hadn’t been for their rivalry, Aymeric knew that they would have been great allies. As much as he disliked Zephirin, he had always respected the man and his never wavering honor. And at times Aymeric had to admit he liked the verbal spats they often entered whenever they crossed paths. So he truly did hope that perhaps with them no longer pining for the same position they could finally normalize their relations and hold each other in quite esteem. Not be friends, but colleagues.

  
After these thoughts died down, Aymeric continued talking with the nobles in the room not paying any mind to Zephirin. Another round of toasting was being called and Aymeric felt the room spinning as he forced himself to down drink after drink. Each clasping hand on his shoulder made him stumble, each slap on the back almost sent him tumbling. Aymeric was quite drunk and it was a miracle he hadn’t emptied his stomach on the expensive cloth that covered the high lords of Ishgard.  
Finally, the party seemed to be ending, and everyone was chuckling at Aymeric’s disposition. “Should we call that Garlean of lady friend of yours?” A lord simpered as if it were some cruel joke. Aymeric almost answered that it would be a great idea, but a familiar voice chimed in rather quickly.

  
“I assure you I can guide our new Lord Commander back to his new personal office.” Zephirin said from behind.

  
Aymeric blurredly looked at the knight, almost began to say it wasn’t necessary before dropping to his knees. He felt the alcohol beginning to turn in his gut. He took deep breaths to still his nausea and after a time, he felt a gloved hand on his elbow steading him. “No arguments if you would, Ser.” Zephirin warmly spoke and the other nobles agreed.

  
Without being able to present his case, Aymeric was helped to his feet and guided out of the gilded room. He felt like he was gliding even though Zephirin was dragging him into the streets of Ishgard. The cold air left him shivering as his heated body was met with the crisp air. His legs could barely support him as Zephirin kept him at a quick pace. Teetering uncoordinadely, Aymeric tried to keep up. As his body tried to meet the stone floor of Ishgard, Zephirin’s grasp kept him upright. Aymeric was becoming somewhat aware of the rough grip that was on his arm. It wasn’t kind, it was…

  
He looked up at Zephirin’s face. The shadows of the night hid his expression, but his once neutral mouth was now drawn into a prominent scowl.  
“You can leave me on the corner if I am too much of a bother.” Aymeric suggested in jest. But there was no answer only a constant pulling through the streets. He didn’t think anything of it. Perhaps he was merely angry at the results of his election and appointment.

  
But he pressed, “I can crawl home without you-“

  
“Shut up.” Zephirin hissed between his teeth. “Not another blathering word from you.” His fingers sunk into Aymeric’s skin like claws. It was then Aymeric felt alarm. He resisted by planting his feet as firmly as his inebriated brain could accomplish. Zephirin, annoyed, whipped around and tugged Aymeric hard enough he felt his socket in his arm scream in protest.

  
“Do not think I will be kind to you now that your little celebration is over.” Zephirin warned.

  
“And what is it exactly… exactly do you think you are doing, Zephirin.” Aymeric demanded.

  
Zephirin’s dark eyes met with Aymeric’s and his mouth was twisted around his teeth in a way he had never seen. It was pure hate. “You think just because you have this new position you are better than I?”

  
“I never said that-“

  
“I watched you look for me. To mock me, to remind me that it was you who was picked.” The words seethed with hatred and it left Aymeric stunned and at a loss for words.

  
Aymeric was one to produce sugary words that changed even the most stubborn of hearts, but at that moment he sensed he should be quite. He let Zephirin lead him out of the Pillars and down to Foundation. Perhaps silence would afford him an end to this confrontation at his office.  
He was wrong.

  
The moment they entered his newly furnished office Zephirin pushed Aymeric inside, and the man stumbled to the ground, scraping his hands on the cold stone.  
“You can leave now.” Aymeric said as he tried to hide the pain.

  
“I hate you.” Zephirin stated. Aymeric looked over his shoulder and looked at Zephirin as he removed his glove. “I am always a step behind you, no matter the cause, no matter the effort. But I know I am better than you Aymeric. I was destined for glory…” His voice choked off and Aymeric felt pity for the man for a small moment. Zephirin approached Aymeric suddenly, grabbing a fist full of his hair and lifting him off the ground.

  
Aymeric hissed in shock but quickly found himself tossed once more, this time over the grand desk he had just been given. Zephirin’s intentions were clear and Aymeric growled in anger, “You will not escape punishment, Zephirin. Who rapes the Lord Commander?”

  
“When they know that he is in a precarious position. Do you honestly think that the lords will believe that honest and true Zephirin raped you? Besides, the blemish on your title will sting more than it will mine. How many lords resent having a bastard in such pristine position?”

  
Many, Aymeric knew.

  
“I would still drag you down with me.” Aymeric spat as he felt Zephirin’s fingers yank his head up then down hard into his desk.  
“Then I shall have to make the best of this, now shan’t I?”

  
Aymeric tried to push back, but his body sluggishly resisted him. The lack of coordination made it impossible to do any of the twisting counters his body knew from combat. Zephirin, completely sober, kept him pinned with relative ease and with on hand.

  
“Tsk, struggle all you want, you’re not breaking my grip.” There was a sound of rustling fabric and at first he thought it was his, but he quickly felt the cool air on his ass.

  
“Don’t do this.” Aymeric begged, his heart beginning to race.

  
A loud slap resonated in the room before Aymeric felt the sting on his right butt cheek. He bit his lip from gasping.

  
“What in the seven hells?!” Aymeric yelped as he felt Zephirin’s hand strike his flesh once more.

  
“I can’t have too many visible evidence of our… skirmish tonight. But I plan on you feeling it for days, Aymeric.” Zephirin’s palm came down once again. Aymeric pushed his hips away in recoil only to make Zephirin chuckle. “It is a good thing you have a supple ass. I wouldn’t want to fuck something boney.”

  
“You’re dispicalbe and dishonorable-“

  
Smack.

  
“I will not be hearing more words out of you, Aymeric. Not unless you’re screaming in pain or screaming my name.”

  
The humiliating spanking came in rapid blows. Aymeric tried to cover his ass with his arms, only to have Zephirin twist them back and grind up against him. He could feel the other man’s erection and it made Aymeric feel sick. The sash that Zephirin had been wearing came undone and he twisted it around Aymeric’s arms with ease. But not before looping one end around his neck in such a fashion that if Aymeric tried struggling he would be choking himself.

  
Lightly, Zephirin’s hands grazed over Aymeric’s sore, red ass before skirting up his back and pushing up the fabric. Aymeric could feel he was being inspected and it made his squirm. A sigh escaped Zephirin’s lips that was dipped in arousal. Aymeric pulled his arms trying to wiggle only to feel his throat constrict. He stopped immediately and he felt Zephirin’s soft touches go upwards and under his body. Then there was warmth as the weight of Zephirin covered him. His breath tickled his ears and Aymeric swallowed as he felt shivers go down his body.

  
“Oh? Do you enjoy my touches? I bet you do in some small way.” His lips grazed over the tip of his ear before going to his jaw. It was loving, yet so taunting. “The best apology you could give me would be to cum, screaming my name.”

  
“If you think I am enjoying this, you’re a sad man.” Aymeric countered.

  
“But I believe I can make you enjoy this, sad man or not. I am quite confident in my abilities. But are you Aymeric? Are you schooled enough in your own emotions that you will not feel desire?” Zephirin debated more with himself than Aymeric.

  
With that, Zephirin leaned from him and he heard more rustling. Then there he heard a popping cork and Aymeric began to fight once more, only to gurgle and gasp at the sash around his neck and arms. When he felt Zephirin’s hand again, it was wet and slippery. It covered his ass as he massaged the sore globes before dipping down further and-

  
“You can’t be serious! Halone forbids such acts.”

  
“Halone forsaken me the moment she willed you to be appointed. For this night I will escape her grace.” Zephirin replied mildly before pushing his fingers up against Aymeric’s hole.

  
He prodded it only briefly, not caring if he hurt Aymeric or not, before delving a finger deep inside. Aymeric in turned hissed, clenching his eyes and his whole body.

  
“Oh? Doesn’t feel good does it?” Zephirin questioned clinically. “Well I did say I wanted to have you screaming my name…” Another hand reached downwards and gripped Aymeric’s flaccid cock. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he felt another man pump his member. Aymeric shook his head as he tried to control his body. The sensation of being prodded and pumped made him shiver and he could feel his loins begin to stir. Even when two fingers began to stretch him, Aymeric merely spasmed and panted against his desk.

  
“There we go, now you’re beginning to enjoy this.” Zephirin mocked sweetly before pumping his fingers inside vigorously.

  
Aymeric gritted his teeth as his hips begged to move. The sensations were new, but not unwanting. They were twisting and searching. His eyes grew big as he felt his body flush and his toes curl. He could not hold back the moan, nor the way his shaft hardened in Zephirin’s palm. Smugly Zephirin smiled at the results of his labor. Pressing against Aymeric’s prostate he continued to pump his fingers inside before adding more oil.

  
“You must have much experience, Ser Zephirin.” Aymeric jeered.

  
“They say I am good at everything I do. It is a God given talent of perfection.” Zephirin replied lightly before adding three fingers inside. “But what about you? So brazeningly opening up to me. I can feel how your walls are eagerly gripping my fingers with. Each. And. Every. Push.” He accentuated his words as he massaged his insides.

  
This finally broke Aymeric as his hips moved eagerly onto his hand. “That’s it, let me in, and let yourself be taken by my hand.” Zephirin whispered softly as he degraded Aymeric. His breath was becoming labored and his ears could hear the same breathlessness on Zephirin’s lips.  
“Dear Halone. I think you actually want me, I think you actually want to fuck yourself on my cock.”

  
“No I’d rather not!” Aymeric gasped.

  
“Don’t deny me… I can see the sweat gathering on your neck, I can see the way you twist for me.”

  
His fingers withdrew and so did his hand from Aymeric’s now aching cock. Aymeric began to shiver in anticipation. It would hurt, it would be degrading.  
He felt Zephirin’s cock bump against his hole, “Brace yourself and don’t forget to scream out my name.”

  
His wet tip pushed and prodded as it struggled to enter and Aymeric held his breath. When the head finally entered he let it out as he felt the unfamiliar burn and throb of his passage. Zephirin let out a squeak before releasing a deep moan before pushing in deeper. Aymeric’s hands clenched as he gurgled a moan.  
“Yes, yes let me in. Spread yourself wide open for me, Aymeric. Offer yourself up like the son of a whore you are. Oh, my sweet Halone, I can feel how greedily your squeezing me.”

  
Aymeric’s ears became crimson at Zephirin’s words and he felt himself clench down in interest. He could feel the shape and hardness of Zephirin that made him moan dispite the pain. Zephirin’s bulbous head was sinking further, carving his way in that made Aymeric gasp and push back onto him. It felt so good, Aymeric had to admit. His cock dripped in pre cum as he felt himself stretch and accommodate more of Zephirin.

  
“I’ve wanted to fuck you all evening.” Zephirin’s voice panted as he bent over Aymeric and began licking his ear. “Tell me, you wanted me to fuck you, too. That’s why you searched for me. That’s why you wanted to anger me to these ungodly actions.”

  
“No!” Aymeric cried out as he felt Zephirin beginning a rigorous pace.

  
A sinister laugh escaped Zephirin’s throat, “Do not lie. You’re moving with me, you’re hard, you’re dripping and all because of my cock and I.”

  
Aymeric shook his head, but he did not resist him. Instead widened his stance and allowed Zephirin to plough deep enough he could feel his ball sack against his ass. Zephirin grinned at the submission and tugged on his sash playfully. The man could deny him all he wanted, but his body was yielding and his cock bounced and dipped with each forceful thrust.

  
A hand was back on his erection pumping out more sweet sensations as his body jerked and clenched along Zephirin’s cock. The fullness was addicting even though he burned. Aymeric met his thrusts loving the sensation of being filled back up and taking Zephirin to the root. The delicious penetration left Aymeric vocally gasping as he was taken. The pure notion, had the drunken man twitching beneath Zephirin and he could feel it. His orgasm was coming.  
“Please, Zephirin!” Aymeric begged, not wanting to spill and humiliate himself further.

  
“I am pleasing you already. I can feel you twitching around me, you know. Are you close?” He asked as he was thoroughly pleased.

  
“Oh Z-Zephirin. Hn-“Aymeric struggled to keep himself quite especially when he felt Zephirin’s hand move from his shaft to his balls. They were heavy with the need to cum and the sadistic man squeezed so he could feel the need even stronger.

 

“I can feel you tightening up around me… Beg for me, Aymeric. Beg for me to fuck you.”

  
“Zephirin…” Aymeric said through his teeth as he tossed his head from side to side.

  
“Say it, you know you want me to simply pound into you, make you cum and prove how unworthy you are of your position.”

  
“Oh my- Zephirin I-“Aymeric’s words were drowned as he felt Zephirin’s pace slow into long strokes.  
“Say it.”

  
“Please Zephirin, fuck me please.” Aymeric conceded in shame.

  
Zephirin smiled wickedly before gripping both of Aymeric’s hips and began to rapidly plunge his length into his hole. His eyes widened in greed as he watched it hungrily grip him and watched as Aymeric’s still reddened as shook with forceful thrusts.

  
“That’s it…” Aymeric breathed. “I-I can’t- hn- It feels-.”

  
Aymeric bowed his back beautifully as he raised himself up and tossed his head back. Taking in the beauty the man’s lust, Zephirin leaned back and watched his back expand trying to get in enough air. Aymeric couldn’t, the sash constricted, his heart beat far too fast.

  
“Oh, Z-Zephirin…” his voice strained.

  
Then, it all came tumbling down as he twitched heavily before he felt his cock pulse before releasing long spurts of cum. Zephirin gasped as he felt his cock massaged and gripped as Aymeric’s orgasm took hold. Quickly as he could, Zephirin returned to a demanding pace, building up his own orgasm. Still in a daze, Aymeric felt his hated rival release inside leaving him wet and violated.

  
For a few moments they basked in their deed, Zephirin gyrating his hips lazily as he softened, before pulling out. Aymeric could feel his cum leak out but couldn’t move. The sash was unwound and Zephirin used it to clean himself before tossing it in Aymeric’s hearth.

  
Slipping off the desk, Aymeric watched Zephirin straighten his armor before shrugging and stretching. His green eyes met with Aymeric’s. His lips were in a firm straight line before speaking, “I’m sure no one needs to know how you begged.”

  
Aymeric shook his head no.

  
“Good. Then I bid you farewell, commander.”

  
With that, Aymeric was left on the floor alone feeling sickened and oddly fulfilled.


End file.
